


Can You Feel the Jazz?

by CelestineLunaCat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Persona 5: Dancing Star Night | Dancing in Starlight, Reader is a newcomer, Reader is a softie, Secret Crush, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestineLunaCat/pseuds/CelestineLunaCat
Summary: New to the dancing experience, you were scared of how the audience perceive your techniques. Luckily, Ren lends a hand..and stole your heart as he did so.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. A Newcomer is Approaching! [Part 1/2]

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned after a long hiatus. I finally graduated from high school!!  
> Enjoy~

Black...

Everything you gaze at is nothing but darkness...

The void swallowing you whole as your body lie motionless in your bed, hearing the bustling streets of Tokyo fade into obscurity slowly as you got comfortable in the bedsheets fresh out of the dryer from the laundry room. A music box playing the melody of "Tokyo Daylight" in place of the noise canceled out from the streets below the apartment complex.

Today is February 14th

a very special day...

Chocolates and Red Roses were exchanged around the academy. Kisses and giggles were the commonplace noises in the halls, stairways and even classrooms. In place of it all is a rumored dance afterschool to celebrate the aroma of bliss and passion from that of Aphrodite's blessing in disguise. It's also the day you fall head over heels for the mysterious boy in school: Ren Amamiya or mysteriously known as "Joker" to the group the "Phantom Thieves".

_Smart, suave, and alluring to the sparkling eyes of the girls in his third semester class._

You always want to know him better the moment his gaze falls on you during class (besides the teacher scolding him for not paying attention) or when he walked you home from LeBlanc after a talk over coffee, but the problem lies in your beating heart: You're painfully shy around him. Even if you pretended to feel confident around him and flirt with him to tease about his love life, you can't seem to break the tension between the two of you. You were pretty much the less talkative type and more of a wallflower type whose only friends are that of a book in your hand and a Black Ragdoll with a Red ribbon around her, Cereza, in another. 

As you eyes adjusted to the darkness and your glamorous figure rest beneath the bedsheets, you feel something...moist dripping on your face and gaze a red light . Then, slowly coming in place of the soft music box resonate...club music? cheering too?

 _ **"** Okay...this is weird"_ you surmise. 

You feel something moist on your face again, this time you stirred and groan. Fluttering open your [Eye Color] irises, you gaze at the ceiling draped in blue with iridescent lights twirling around the walls and dots dancing on the blue wall in place of your bedroom. Confusion plastered on your face as you thought to yourself, "Where am I?". It wasn't until you turn your head over to find Blue irises staring into yours is when you start to let out a high pitch scream and back yourself into the corner to shiver in fear of where you are. 

Whispers from a groups of strangers perk up your ears. Their uniforms suggest that they're from the same academy you attend, but the only figure you're familiar with is the Onyx haired boy whose back is turned to you. You were so fixated on the boy you secretly adored that you didn't catch a glimpse of the two small figures approaching you, 

"Are you a friend of our Inmate?" a soft voice interrupted you. 

You whip your head to focus on the source standing before you. They appear to be twins, wearing the same uniform as if they are police officers of this room except that one is wearing a braid and a eyepatch on her right eye while the other is wearing double buns and a eyepatch on her left eye. Who are they? who is this "Inmate" they refer to? 

"Well, are you?!" one with the left eyepatch scowl. you jump at the slightest. 

"I'm sorry about that. Caroline is usually like that to people but deep down she wants to know you more. My name is Justine. Welcome to the Velvet Room"

_"Justine and Caroline? the Velvet Room huh?"_

"My name's [First Name] [Last Name]." you finally spoke, easing the tension between you and the twins. 

More footsteps follow to our voices.

"Sweet!! We have a hottie in our mid-" a blonde boy yelled before being cut off with a smack in the head by the blonde girl and the words "Ryuji, cut it out!" follow by. 

"Who is this, Ren? Someone you converse with?"

"She looks like a...anime character out of a gangster manga!"

"She's...interesting."

"Ren, I have a strange feeling about the girl."

You look up to find familiar Dark Gray eyes gazing into yours and a hand reaching out to you. You took it and he helped you up as the twins move out of the way, blushing and looking away from him to avoid losing control over his appearance. He's like Hades to your Persephone; longing for him to whisk you away from the mundane reality you grew accustomed to. To steal your heart and the night.

Caroline clear her throat and you let go of Ren's hand to face the double bun twin. 

"I have a favor to ask you, Inmate's friend!"

_Wait...Ren Amamiya - popular with the ladies, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, your secret crush - is their Inmate? How did he NOT tell you about this prior to meeting you at school!?_

"Yes?" 

"Can you dance for us? Entertain the audience of the ball?"

"Um..."

You reminisce the familiar memory of seeing the likes of Kanami Kitchen dance on stage without a care in the world and dancing to their songs in your little abode in the bustling streets but never have you ever dance in front of strangers you don't know; let alone people. You slowly nod. 

"Great! Let me set the stage, waiting room and outfit for you to get cozy so don't get lazy!" Caroline exclaimed, whipping her nightstick around as if she's commanding a marching band. 

The twins exit. That leaves you, Ren and his friends at the Velvet Room. 


	2. Nice Moves! [Part 2/2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Can You Feel the Jazz" is up now!  
> Enjoy~

"[Name], what are you doing here?" Inquired the onyx haired boy. It was his turn to avert his gaze and blush. You avert away as well but manage to get some words out, "I don't know. All I can remember is that I was getting ready for school tomorrow after a marathon of Featherman and even fed Cereza beforehand. Suddenly, I woke up here and got jumpscared by a talking cat."

Ryuji snicker at the last bit and Ren's cat - introduced as Morgana - stare the Blonde boy down with a "You'll regret laughing at me" glare.

That got him thinking. He knows that you don't wield a persona card on your person but for some reason he had a strange sensation that you being conjured to the Velvet Room (now known as Club Velvet to the twins and the squad) had something to do with Justine and Caroline; even recall the twins snooping into his waiting room for their so called "inspection" to make "any improvements to the atmosphere". The Blonde pigtailed girl pipe up her voice from the small crowd, "So you must Ren's newest friend. The name's Ann, nice to meetcha!"

"Hi, my name is Haru Okumura!" said the Light Auburn curly haired girl with glee.

"Yusuke Kitagawa. Nice to meet such a beautiful girl." introduced the Blue haired boy, shaking your hand. 

"Okay...you're creeping her out," the Orange haired girl chimed in, slightly pushing Yusuke. "name's Futaba Sakura."

"Makoto Niijima. Nice to meet you..." the Black haired girl chimed in also, her voice soft and timid. 

You might've feel overwhelmed by the introductions of your new friends but it made you comfortable to know that Ren's friends are very fond of you. Especially Morgana and Ryuji when they put their charm on their display for you to see and for Ann to knock their ego down with brutal honesty; only for Ryuji to deal with. You giggle a little bit to not get on his bad side.

Ren smile at you with a sparkle in his eyes. It was about time he wanted to take you along for the Phantom Thieves experience, but only if you're up to it. 

Caroline clear her throat, "Ahem."

The voices from the group cease and they turn to the twin wardens.

"Okay then! Inmate's Friend, we've prepared your waiting room and stage as well a outfit we designed for the special occasion since this is your first time here!" 

You tilt you head to the side, confused about what she meant.

The double bun warden, along with her sister, then wave their baton in sync and you were suddenly in the air embraced by the neon lights. Your outfit went from your nightgown to a Red off the shoulder sweater with the design of a pinup girl sitting on the moon, White tank top, Black cargo baggy pants with the golden zippers on the front thighs, sweatbands on your wrists with a Black fingerless glove on one hand and a Ruby ring on another, Gold paint on your fingernails and matching Red Hi Tops with a white line to the sides. Your smooth [Hair Color] long hair became entangled in a Usagi-style double buns adorned with hair ties sporting spikes out in the open that'll make Tuxedo Mask do a double take romantically. A white flash blind your eyes. 

Ren try to reach for you but it was to late and you vanish into neon particles, leaving him and the flabbergasted others behind. He turn to the twins with a pale face draining him of color.

"What did you do to her?!" Screamed the onyx haired boy. Caroline burst out with fits of laughter as if she pull a mean prank on him. 

"Relax, Inmate. It's not like she died or anything. Besides, here she is." 

She conjure up the stage you're at. They're now inside of a building swallowed by the darkness and there he see faintly - in front of him - is you.

With the flash fading, you suddenly appear in darkness enveloping around you. You frantically survey around for a sign of life nearby but there was none. It was you... _ONLY_ you in the darkness.

_"Hello? Where is everyone?"_

It wasn't until the neon lights turn on that you were now in a outdoor nightclub overlooking the city of Tokyo and the streets on Shibuya, the pool behind you radiating a dark blue with spots of purple and a fountain in the center of it. The building is surrounded by a hanging string of lantern lights, little beautiful resting area with transparent curtains and luxury beach chairs, a expensive bar far from where you are, glowing orbs of Yellow. You look up to see the stars shimmering with brilliance and elegance.

"Okay, [Name]. Relax, try to imagine yourself in your room with a Kanami Kitchen song on..." you psyche yourself up, easing the butterflies in your stomach.

A random song started to play out of the blue. It was that of a very promiscuous melody you heard from the shopping district because of a arcade machine a group of guys play afterschool. 

You gaze at the building and found Ren at the door, searching for reassurance that the dance is going to go well in your favor. He nodded, confident that you got this.

**_Am I throwin' you off?_ **   
**_Nope_ **   
**_Didn't think so_ **

_**How you doin', young lady?**   
**That feeling that you giving really drives me crazy**   
_

Your body begin to match the melody of the song, swaying your hips and moving your arms in a very suggestive motion . You move your feet to match the beat of the drums and whip your hair, impressing the unknown crowd, your new friends and of course the suave Ren...who can't seem to avert his gaze from the way you move exotically as if your body randomly evolved from the usual Idol style of dancing he grown accustomed to at the dance studio you often go to for solo lessons to that of a seductive woman in a private setting without a single warning . 

"Wow! She's so amazing at this!!" Yelped Ann. 

"Make it an infinite loop!" Futaba chimed in.

While Ryuji, Morgana, Yusuke, Makoto and Haru became enamored by your moves, Ren made his move to where you are unbeknownst to the group. 

_**Promiscuous girl, wherever you are** _   
_**I'm all alone, and it's you that I want** _   
_**Promiscuous boy, you already know** _   
_**That I'm all yours, what you waiting for?** _

While you continue to dance in a seductive manner, you gaze over to find the onyx haired boy making his way over and he smoothly taking you by the hand to twirl you around and for your back to come into contact with his chest before lifting your leg. He smirked as you blush and he let go of you to let you regain your balance before dancing beside you and snapping his fingers to match the claps. He then slide to the left and you slide to the right, watching him breakdown to the verse sung by Timbland. 

"You amaze me with your moves, [Name]" he complimented you.

"Um...you're really cool, Ren" you complimented back before he took his leave. 

"They never cease to amaze us!" Yusuke spoke with delight.

You smile shyly, continuing to dance in such a manner that intoxicating the audience. You then suddenly summon a glowing beach umbrella and begin to twirl around, wrapping your leg around and your hand hanging onto it as you wink. Ryuji's jaw dropped to the ground and Yusuke - alongside with Morgana - blushed very hard. 

Haru, Ann and Makoto cheered on with enthusiasm. 

At the near end of the song, Ren appear again and both of you did the similar move at the chorus but he decided to add some flair to the end. 

You and Ren posed at the end in a passionate embrace, his lips on yours as the Blue Rose petals showered down. You blush, breaking the kiss and backing up a little bit. 

"Ren, wha...um... " you stuttered, looking away in shame.

You could've told him you're into him, but at the same time you were not surprised as to how he stole the heart of the many girls in the academy with his devilish appearance. Even yours. You imagine that he'll walk away and forgot about the experience at the end of the ball by the time dawn breaks, but instead...

He then turned your head slowly and lifted your chin.

"[Name], I fancy you ever since I transfer here. You stood up for me when Kamoshida tried to expel me, care for me when I was ill and even believed in me. To tell you the truth, I stole your heart and you stole mine. I love you, my treasure."

He crash his lips into yours, closing his eyes. You melt into his warm touch and wrap his arms around your neck, allowing him to pick you up. 

Eveyone awed in unison except for both Caroline and Ryuji who then yelled for the both of you to "get a room, lovebirds!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up choosing the song "Promiscuous" by Timbaland because of the nature of the song and how it's actually catchy when the song is slowed down!  
> I apologize if there is any errors in the chapter.   
> Until then, goodnight from the starry night sky~

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if there are any errors in the story.  
> It's been a while since I uploaded a fanfic here but I started playing P5D for the very first time and I love it.  
> Next chapter will be made in a moment's notice~  
> Until then, goodnight from the starry night sky!


End file.
